


Need

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"need" has many definitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ July 2006.

"John?" Elizabeth stares up at him, probably wondering why he's stopped. Trust him to have an epiphany in the middle of incredible sex. "What is it?"

_I think I'm falling in love with you._ He thinks the words but doesn't say them because he suspects that her reaction just might break him.

"I need you," is what he says instead, which is close enough to the truth if she chooses to hear it.

And maybe she does hear him, because the way she looks at him shifts slightly in a way he can't quite define. "You have me," she whispers.

_\--end--_


End file.
